Adult x Kidult
by Grey Cho
Summary: Apa jadinya jika orang dewasa yang bersikap seperti anak-anak dan anak kecil yang bertingkah dewasa dipertemukan? [AU]


_Ketika perbedaan mempertemukan dua manusia yang amat kontras, kenapa tidak? Pada dasarnya, semua manusia berbeda. Itu sudah jelas. Namun, selalu ada perbedaan di atas rata-rata yang membuat siapa pun angkat tangan untuk menyetujui eksistensinya._

"Sasuke, Hinata, mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal bersama di sini." Seorang perawat memperkenalkan dua muda-mudi yang terjerat benang merah.

Mata _lavender_ milik seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang perawat dan sosok pemuda yang kini tengah bersembunyi di belakang sang perawat.

"Sasuke, tidak perlu takut. Hinata akan menjadi temanmu."

Mendengar kata "teman", kepala Hinata terangkat. Gadis itu seolah tak percaya pada ucapan perawat di depannya. Namun, Hinata sadar, mereka berdua _harus_ berteman karena keadaan yang memaksa mereka. Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan bernasib serupa. Mereka berdua sama-sama diasingkan dunia ini. Sama-sama dicap aneh, manusia yang tidak mendapat haknya sebagai manusia. Manusia yang dipandang mirip dengan alien.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berusia tujuh tahun yang mengidap sindrom _Asperger_. Sindrom tersebut membuat dirinya memiliki kejeniusan sejak dini. Namun, kejeniusan itu membuat Hinata memandang dunia secara berbeda dan berbicara dengan bahasa rumit dibandingkan anak normal sebayanya. Sebagai orangtua, memiliki anak jenius adalah anugrah. Namun, kejeniusan Hinata berbeda. Dia berbicara seperti orang tua, membuat dirinya dicap sok tahu dan aneh, atau bahkan gila, oleh kepala-kepala kosong manusia. Menginginkan sang putri tunggal menjalani kehidupan normal, Hinata akan dititipkan di rumah pesakitan dan mendapat penanganan sampai akhirnya dipulangkan.

Pemuda di belakang sang perawat yang secara malu-malu menggapit jemari Hinata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengidap sindrom _Paraphilic Infantilism_ yang membuatnya berperilaku seperti anak-anak. Manusia bermulut _sobek_ akan mencapnya "idiot" tanpa berpikir dua kali dan menjauhinya. Sindrom itu pulalah yang mengantarkan Sasuke kemari, sebagai salah seorang pasien. Pemuda yang genap berusia lima belas tahun telah menjadi pasien di sini semenjak tiga tahun lalu, tepat setelah orangtuanya terlalu lelah mengurus sang pemuda. Bukan hanya lelah mengurus, keduanya merasa lelah dengan pandangan tak sedap yang dilayangkan orang-orang hanya karena anak mereka berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, dua manusia itu tidak berbeda. Mereka sama-sama ditelantarkan di sini.

Sasuke bersimpuh di depan Hinata, matanya berbinar ketika Hinata melayangkan senyuman. Bagi Sasuke, mendapat respon seperti ini adalah hal langka. Orang lain selalu ketakutan atau jijik setiap berhadapan dengannya.

Sepasang kelopak Hinata terpejam. Wajah bahagia Sasuke sampai kepadanya dan dia bisa memahami hidup laksana neraka seperti apa yang sudah dijalani pemuda itu, pemuda dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sembab itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini." Hinata mengusap kepala Sasuke perlahan dan mendeklarasikan sebuah janji, untuk dirinya sendiri dan demi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

SasuHina

 **Adult x Kidult**

Cuaca yang teduh, dedaunan yang bergemerisik, dan angin sepoi membuat kepala Hinata terkantuk-kantuk. Namun, sang gadis tidak bisa jatuh terlelap saat ini. Seorang pemuda tengah menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal dan Hinata tidak keberatan. Wajah damai Sasuke memberikannya kedamaian yang setara. Setahun yang lalu, Hinata sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sasuke. Mereka berdua berbeda dengan pasien lain. Mereka berdua masih bisa merasakan kesedihan, masih bisa mencerna persepsi orang lain terhadap mereka, dan karenanya mereka berdua tidak boleh berpisah satu sama lain. Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

Siang hari di musim gugur, Sasuke dan Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pagi, siang, sore, bahkan terkadang hingga malam. Sasuke selalu menggelayut manja pada gadis yang berusia delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Hari ini, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke ruang baca. Pagi hari, ruang baca tidak bisa digunakan sesuka hati karena digunakan untuk mengajari pasien lain membaca. Maka di pagi hari, keduanya memilih bermain di taman dan merangkai bunga-bunga. Barulah di siang hari, ruang baca bisa digunakan sesuka hati oleh pasien lain.

Sasuke semula meminta Hinata untuk membacakan kisah. Hinata membacakan kisah _Crossbreed_ karya Kafka. Kurang lebih, kisah itu menyerupai kondisi mereka berdua, mengenai perbedaan. Hinata menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di bawah kusen jendela, mencari titik yang membuat mereka bisa diterpa sejuknya angin. Sasuke awalnya duduk sembari memeluk lutut, sesekali meluruskan kaki jika sudah merasa pegal. Namun, lama-kelamaan posisinya kian beringsut dan sang _kidult_ pun jatuh ke pangkuan Hinata.

Kurva terulas di bibir sang gadis ketika melihat _saliva_ keluar dari sela bibir Sasuke. Terkikik kecil, Hinata meraih saputangan dari saku dan menyeka cairan bening tersebut. Sang gadis kecil lalu mengusap kepala sang pemuda, berharap mimpi indah mengisi lelapnya.

" _Have a nice dream_ , Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan! Coba lihat ini!" Sasuke tengah menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai dan membuat Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke ruang bermain bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke tampak ceria saat memperhatikan objeknya yang tak lain adalah pasukan semut hitam. Semut-semut itu berkumpul karena Sasuke menjatuhkan _topping_ donatnya.

"Uwaaah! Mereka rapi sekaliii!" Kagum sang pemuda dengan antusias.

Hinata ikut menelungkup di sisi Sasuke. Gadis itu turut mengarahkan dua kelereng lavender miliknya ke arah semut-semut.

"Sasuke-kun, semut bisa mengeluarkan aroma yang disebut _pheromone_. Agar tidak kehilangan arah, mereka mengeluarkan _pheromone_ mereka dan menuntun langkah semut lain agar tidak tersesat juga. Mereka adalah hewan berkelompok yang sangat kompak, saling menuntun satu sama lain. Ketika menemukan makanan, mereka akan membawa teman-temannya untuk mengangkut makanan tersebut ke sarang."

Sang gadis kecil tersenyum miris. "Di mataku, semut ini bahkan lebih manusiawi daripada manusia itu sendiri."

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan terbengong-bengong.

"Kau tidak mengerti penjelasanku, ya?" Kali ini, Hinata tertawa kecil. Sang gadis mengangkat tangan dan mengacak surai Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Seperti semut ini, aku akan selalu menuntunmu. Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Kau _kidult_ dan aku seperti _adult_. Aku yang akan berada di depan dan mengarahkanmu."

* * *

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan, banguuun!" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Hinata tengah malam mengguncangkan tubuh gadis kecil yang tengah terbius kantuk.

Tidak mendapat respon, Sasuke berinisiatif berteriak atau menggelitiki pinggang Hinata. Namun, entah bagaimana, pemuda itu justru melakukan hal lain. Pemuda yang seharusnya bersikap kekanakan menurunkan kepala, memandangi sosok sang gadis yang usianya terpaut delapan tahun lebih muda. Gadis bergaun malam putih dengan hiasan pita hitam kecil di bagian dada. Gadis yang memerangkap mata sang pemuda dan mendorong sang pemuda untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sisi bibirnya.

"Bangunlah, Hinata."

Seakan mendapat mantera ciuman dari seorang pangeran, dua mutiara yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik kulit kelopak kini terbit. Pancaran keheranan dan terkejut sarat dari ekspresi Hinata kala terbangun.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Tergesa, Hinata memosisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. "Ada apa tengah malam begini menyelinap ke kamarku?"

"Hina-chaaan, aku mau keluar. Aku mau melihat langit malam. Hina-chan yang memperlihatkan padaku lukisan Vin-chan."

"Vincent. Vincent van Gogh," koreksi Hinata. Sedikit gemas dengan keluguan Sasuke.

"Yang jelas, aku ingin keluar sekarang. Ayolah, Hina-chaaan!" Sasuke terus merajuk, tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk sekadar mencuci muka.

Menyerah, Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke, tersenyum dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Yang terbayangkan di benak Hinata ketika melakukan hal itu adalah Sasuke yang lekas menariknya keluar, menyeretnya lebih tepat. Sasuke selalu begitu, jauh dari ekspektasi romantisme. Hinata pun tidak mengharapkan hal romantis terjadi di antara mereka karena begitulah adanya. Itulah sebabnya, ketika Sasuke justru mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membopongnya, jantung Hinata berdegup amat kencang seketika.

Namun, Sasuke masihlah Sasuke. Setelah memastikan Hinata aman dalam bopongannya, dia menancap gas di kakinya dan berlari terbirit-birit.

Keduanya duduk di perosotan halaman rumah sakit. Kaki terlipat dan wajah mendongak ke angkasa, terpesona dengan permadani langit yang luar biasa pada malam hari itu.

Telunjuk Hinata terangkat ketika menemukan tiga bintang yang mencolok di antara bintang lainnya. "Itu Summer Triangle. Tiga bintang terang yang terdiri dari Vega, Altair, dan Deneb. Di tengah cahaya yang benderang ada galaksi Bima Sakti yang membentang luas. Dalam mitologi, Altair digambarkan sebagai pelindung bagi Vega dan Deneb, harpa dan angsa putih."

Hinata tak berharap Sasuke mengerti. Pemuda itu selalu menimpali penjelasan rumitnya dengan wajah kebingungan dan Hinata amat maklum, bahkan orang biasa pun kewalahan dengan otak jenius sang gadis. Namun, reaksi tak teduga lain kembali didapatkan Hinata.

"Begitu, ya? Kautahu banyak soal astronomi, ya." Sasuke memiringkan kepala sehingga wajahnya menatap lurus pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap. Dia mematung cukup lama ketika melihat Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi langka. Pemuda itu tersenyum tenang, bukan senyum kekanakan seperti biasanya. Jam pasir yang berhenti, kini kembali temurun, menggerakkan waktu Sasuke yang semula berhenti. Hinata pun menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Esoknya, gadis itu menemui salah seorang perawat dan menjelaskan hipotesisnya.

"Sasuke-kun bisa sembuh dengan cepat! Dalam dua tahun. Tidak, bahkan dalam setahun pemuda itu bisa sembuh total."

Hinata menjelaskan pemikirannya, berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin sehingga perawat yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mengerti.

"Jadi begitu, ya. Dengan mengarahkan Sasuke untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang dewasa secara alami, Sasuke akan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan …?"

"Itu benar," angguk sang Hyuuga. "Meski mengidap sindrom _Paraphilic Infantilism_. Namun, Sasuke-kun memiliki kemampuan adaptasi yang luar biasa. Jika hanya diajarkan, dia tidak akan mengerti. Namun dengan praktik secara langsung bagaimana seorang dewasa berperilaku, dia akan segera terbiasa."

Sang perawat tersenyum senang. Dia berterima kasih pada Hinata dan berjanji untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut pada dokter. Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Bukan. Dia tidak memiliki penyakit asam lambung, _bronchitis_ , atau kanker. Namun, gadis Hyuuga itu merasa gelisah. Sejak awal, Hinata merasa ragu untuk menemui sang perawat. Dia harus bergelut dengan pertentangan-pertentangan di dalam hati antara memberitahu atau tidak memberitahu. Dia menginginkan kesembuhan Sasuke. Namun di sisi lain, kesembuhan sasuke menandai perpisahan mereka.

"Apakah aku takut kesepian?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke tengah memainkan pesawat di dalam ruang bermain sendirian. Dia menirukan bunyi pesawat dan bunyi benturan setiap menabrakkan dua pesawat di tangannya. Hinata mengawasi Sasuke dari ambang pintu, _dilemma_ antara harus masuk ke dalam atau tidak. hinata merasa lega ketika Sasuke masih memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya. Namun Hinata berani bertaruh, mulai dari sekarang keadaan mereka berdua akan segera berubah.

Gadis Hyuuga kecil berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa sang gadis ketahui, Sasuke menyadari eksistensinya. Ketika mengetahui sang gadis pergi, tangan sang pemuda bergerak pelan menurunkan dua pesawat mainan ke lantai. Oniks sang pemuda yang biasanya dipenuhi sirat kepolosan khas anak-anak kini memunculkan rona lain.

* * *

"A-apa maksudmu, Bibi Perawat?! Aku akan pergi dari sini jika sembuh?! Aku tidak mau sembuh kalau begitu!"

Dua orang perawat mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha yang meronta.

"Aku tidak mau sembuh jika itu artinya harus berpisah dengan Hina-chan!" Sasuke berteriak kencang, menolak dibawa sang perawat ke ruang terapi.

Hinata yang kala itu tengah berjalan mengelilingi rumah sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Lavender_ -nya bertemu dengan oniks Sasuke. Melambaikan tangan pada sang pemuda, Hinata justru disambut dengan sosok Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya dan mencoba bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

"Tolong aku, Hina-chan! Mereka mau menyembuhkanku! Mereka bilang aku bisa keluar dari sini jika sembuh. Aku tidak menginginkannya jika itu berarti kita akan berpisah."

Hati Hinata mencelos saat mendengar penuturan jujur Sasuke. Hinata pun sama. Dia merasa dunia ini telah mengecewakannya sehingga bagi dirinya, keberadaan Sasuke sudah cukup dan dia tidak mengharapkan selain dari itu. Namun, sang gadis kecil tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh egois. Sasuke harus memiliki kehidupan. Hinata memperoleh informasi bahwa Sasuke digadang-gadang untuk menjadi penerus bisnis sang ayah. Itulah alasan kenapa keluarga Uchiha membawa sang anak kemari dan Hinata tidak boleh memperlambat proses itu.

Menahan urgensi air mata yang hendak menyeruak, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawa sang pemuda ke hadapannya. Dua telapak tangan Hinata menepuk pipi kiri dan kanan Sasuke dengan cukup kencang sampai berbunyi.

"Sasuke-kun, kita tidak akan berpisah. Selama masih hidup, kita pasti masih bisa bertemu. Aku pun tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini. Tahun depan, aku harus bisa keluar dari sini dan masuk sekolah. Kau pun sama, Sasuke-kun."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, menularkan suhu tubuhnya yang panas ke tangan sang gadis.

"Iya. Kita masih bisa bertemu."

Sasuke melonjak riang. Dia berlari kecil menuju dua perawat di depannya dan menurut dibawa ke ruang terapi. Hinata yang masih berdiri merasakan pipinya hangat oleh cairan yang turun dari sudut matanya. Meski sudah berjanji, Hinata sendiri tak yakin jika mereka bisa seperti ini selepas keluar dari rumah sakit. Kehidupan nyata akan menanti mereka berdua. Sasuke akan mengenal orang baru dalam hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaan Hinata akan terhapus di benak sang Uchiha muda.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata, untuk kali pertama, keluar dari rumah sakit. Setahun telah berlalu dan keduanya menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat. Sasuke mulai bisa bersikap dewasa meski masih harus dipancing dan Hinata sudah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi otak jeniusnya. Sang pemuda mulai bisa berbincang dengan orang dewasa, sedangkan sang gadis mulai bisa berbincang dengan anak kecil sebayanya.

Membantu sang perawat, Tenten, berbelanja, keduanya terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling dengan takjub. Untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun, mereka bisa melihat dunia luar.

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan, coba lihat itu!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim dan mengajak Hinata masuk ke sana.

Keduanya keluar dari kedai dengan _cone_ es krim di tangan. Namun, langkah kaki Hinata terhenti. Wajahnya tampak sendu saat melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Mereka memamerkan ransel baru mereka yang beraneka ragam. Hinata mau tak mau merasa iri. Dia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi murid TK dan harus menunda masuk ke SD karena terapi.

"Hinata?" Panggil Tenten. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mengamati objek yang dipandang Hinata dengan tatapan kosong dan mulai mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan si jenius cilik.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm menepuk kepala Hinata, berbisik bahwa tak lama lagi Hinata akan memakai tas yang sama dan merasakan kehidupan pelajar.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun, tak ada respon. Mencoba masuk, Hinata disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kamar Sasuke tanpa kehadiran sang penghuni.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sasuke mulai sering dibawa ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar. Beberapa perawat mengatakan bahwa Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, mulai memperkenalkan dunia bisnis pada sang anak dan Sasuke tampaknya mulai bisa mencerna informasi sang ayah. Kamar Sasuke seringkali terlihat kosong ditinggalkan sang pemilik dan Hinata pun mulai merasa kehilangan.

Ketika kabar bahwa Sasuke kembali ke kamar sampai ke telinga Hinata, gadis kecil itu bergegas menuju lokasi dan justru terpaku saat melihat Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda. Pemuda itu tidak lagi mengenakan kaos bergambar tokoh animasi. Sasuke saat itu mengenakan _sweater_ hitam dan _jeans navy._ Rambut sang pemuda terlihat rapi, memberikan efek tampan. Namun, Sasuke yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria, mungkin Fugaku, seperti sosok lain. Dia seakan bukan lagi Sasuke yang Hinata kenal. Sasuke bisa bicara normal dan tertawa seperti pemuda pada umumnya.

Hinata mencengkeram piyama yang dikenakannya dan bermaksud kembali ke kamar ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hina-chan?"

Adalah Sasuke yang sesaat lalu memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk dan memperkenalkan Fugaku. Sasuke melibatkan Hinata dalam obrolannya. Namun, pikiran sang gadis tengah melanglang buana ke tempat lain.

* * *

Satu Januari. Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke yang menetap di kamarnya cukup lama dan belum pergi keluar mengajak Hinata duduk di halaman, menatap langit malam seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan … dulu. Hinata awalnya keberatan. Dia menolak halus dan beralasan sudah mengantuk. Alasan yang tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata. Gadis berambut _indigo_ mengenang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Hinata kerapkali menjelaskan astronomi kepada sang pemuda dan Sasuke akan menanggapi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hina-chan," bisik Sasuke. "Lihat itu!"

Telunjuk lentik Sasuke mengarah ke beberapa bintang sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "Itu Canis Major. Hanya muncul pada awal Januari."

'Sasuke sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi untuk memberitahukannya rasi bintang.'

Tangis Hinata akhirnya pecah. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa pun kendati Sasuke menanyakan alasan dia menangis. Hinata hanya perlu menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, frustasinya, dan emosinya. Hinata tidak ingin menjelaskan apa pun dan Sasuke mencoba mengerti. Pemuda _raven_ lantas menarik pelan kepala Hinata, menyandarkan di dadanya.

"Hina-chan, lusa aku akan keluar dari sini."

Hinata mengangguk. Informasi itu telah diketahuinya jauh-jauh hari dari seorang perawat.

"Kudengar, Hina-chan juga akan keluar dari sini lusa. Aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

Isakan Hinata semakin keras.

"Kita sama-sama akan sibuk setelah ini. Kita harus ekstra giat untuk menata kehidupan kita agar tidak tertinggal dari orang normal. Ayahku akan memasukanku ke sekolah khusus, jadi aku bisa mengejar ketertinggalan pendidikanku. Setelah itu, aku akan mengurus perusahaan ayah. Bagaimana denganmu, Hina-chan?"

Isakan Hinata masih kencang. Namun, sang gadis berusaha berbicara dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku akan masuk sekolah. A-aku akan memakai seragam, belajar, dan bermain bersama teman-temanku. Aku harusnya senang. Tapi saat memikirkan berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kembali ke hari-hari saat kita bermain bersama. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke lantas mengacungkan _minimus_ -nya tepat di hadapan Hinata.

" _Pinky promise_?" Ajak sang pemuda. "Mari kita berjanji untuk tidak saling melupakan satu sama lain. Mari kita berjanji … jika telah menata kehidupan kita dan meraih kesuksesan, kita berdua akan datang ke rumah sakit ini dan mengulang malam seperti ini. Kita akan melihat langit bersama kembali. Saat itu, aku mungkin akan membicarakan pekerjaanku. Aku akan menceritakan kehidupan yang kujalani tanpamu."

Wajah Hinata terlihat kusut. Namun, gadis kecil itu turut mengacungkan kelingkingnya, mengaitkannya dengan kelingking Sasuke.

"Mari berjanji."

* * *

Hinata memandangi kamarnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini, dia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kamar ini akan diisi oleh orang lain. Gadis berambut _indigo_ menengok ke kamar sebelah dan melihat Sasuke baru selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya..

"Hina-chan?" Sang pemilik oniks berseru kaget ketika mendapati sosok Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke beranjak dan berdiri di sebelah Hinata, mengajak Hinata berkeliling umah sakit sebagai perpisahan. Setelah selesai, keluarga keduanya telah menanti. Mereka berdua telah pamit dengan seluruh dokter dan perawat, berkata bahwa mereka akan merindukan kebaikan orang-orang di sini.

Hyuuga Hinata melepas Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan, memberikan boneka kesayangannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Uchiha pun memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Pemuda tampan itu memberikan Hinata dua pesawat yang paling Sasuke sukai. Mulai dari sekarang, mereka akan fokus dengan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Sasuke kemungkinan akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk memulai pendidikan. Sistem pendidikan di luar Jepang lebih fleksibel. Hinata mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka berdua dengan senyuman lembut.

Dua mobil milik dua keluarga berjalan menuju arah berlawanan, meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka untuk menyongsong masa depan.

* * *

"Baik, aku akan segera datang. Ya, rapat akan dimulai dua jam dari sekarang." Seorang pria berusia 20-an tengah berbincang melalui ponselnya.

Beberapa gadis yang dia lewati memandang takjub dan berbisik dengan sesamanya, tidak menyangka bahwa stasiun lokal mereka bisa juga didatangi pemuda kharismatik semacam itu.

Sang pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam mengindahkan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia memilih memfokuskan perhatian pada obrolannya dengan sang rekan, berharap hal tersebut bisa mengurangi ketegangan prapresentasi. Ya, pemuda kantoran itu akan mempresentasikan ide-ide cemerlangnya saat rapat nanti dan dia telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang jauh-jauh hari.

"Aku harap _audience_ yang menghadiri rapat akan puas dengan presentasiku."

Balasan dari rekan di seberang telepon sana membuat sang pemuda mengulaskan senyuman lega.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke! Kau sudah latihan dan mengumpulkan referensi dalam waktu tidak sebentar. Aku jamin, kau pasti sukses!"

Tak jauh dari sang pemuda, beberapa langkah di depannya, sekumpulan gadis tengah bercanda ria. Salah seorang gadis yang berada di tengah menjadi objek candaan teman-temannya.

"Hinata memang hebat! Kau bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu dan mengharumkan nama sekolah!" Gadis berambut merah muda di sisi sang gadis berambut _indigo_ mengepalkan tangan penuh semangat ke atas.

"Sakura-chan bisa saja. Aku tidak sehebat itu." Sang gadis merendah, merasa malu dengan sanjungan yang diberikan untuknya.

Pemuda berjas hitam, Uchiha Sasuke, menutup sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba. Tangannya terkulai ketika melihat objek di depannya. Gadis yang diketahui adalah Hinata pun demikian. Keduanya berpandangan dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Sasuke dan Hinata berpapasan. Keduanya sama-sama menarik ujung bibir mereka untuk senyuman. Saling melempar senyuman tidak mengubah apa pun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berinisiatif untuk menyapa. Keduanya berjalan saling melewati satu sama lain layaknya dua manusia yang tidak saling kenal. Dahulu, mereka disatukan oleh perbedaan. Karena berbeda dari orang lain, mereka menjadi dekat. Kini, mereka sama dengan orang lain. Bagi mereka, kedekatan mereka seperti mimpi indah. Kehidupan yang sulit. Namun, akhirnya bisa dilalui juga. Setidaknya sampai tiba saatnya memenuhi janji waktu itu … meski jelas masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun lagi untuk terwujud.

Setelah terpisah beberapa langkah, keduanya berbalik pada saat yang bersamaan. Hanya sejenak, mereka kembali saling tatap. Sampai akhirnya, posisi tubuh mereka kembali menghadap ke depan. Keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, berharap kebetulan membuat mereka bertemu kembali dan benang merah kembali mengikat mereka untuk sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan. Jika mereka dahulu dikenalkan oleh ketidakberuntungan, kali ini keduanya berharap akan ada hal lain yang mempersatukan mereka. Cinta … mungkin?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Kidult =_ Orang dewasa yang bersikap seperti anak-anak.

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
